Adamson Falcons
The Adamson Soaring Falcons are the collegiate men's varsity teams of Adamson University that play in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. The collegiate women's varsity teams are called the Lady Falcons while the high school varsity teams are called the Baby Falcons. The University's varsity athletes participate in different sports. The Falcons teams are members of various leagues including Shakey's V-League, Fr. Martin's Cup, Filoil Flying V Pre-Season Cup and University Games. The men's basketball team also participates in the PBA D-League under the brand name of Freego Jeans. Mascot and Colors The school's choice of the Falcon for its mascot is symbolic. Just as the Falcon soars high before inflicting harm on its prey, so do the varsity teams of Adamson soar high to defeat their opponents in a sporting event. The Falcon was adopted in reference to the live falcons that the school takes care of. Blue and White are Adamson's official school colors. Sports Basketball *The Adamson Soaring Falcons won it's first and only UAAP men's basketball championship in Season 40 (1977–78). *The Adamson Baby Falcons also won its first UAAP juniors basketball championship in Season 40 (1977–78) to record Adamson's first ever double (men's and juniors') championships in the UAAP. It was the second double championship in the history of the UAAP and the first double championship after more than 2 decades. *The Adamson Baby Falcons basketball team holds the longest juniors championship streak in the UAAP with 6 consecutive championships (1988–1993). *The Adamson Lady Falcons has recorded back-to-back women's basketball championships twice (2003-2004 & 2009-2010). *The Adamson Soaring Falcons basketball team won the University Games championship in 2003. UAAP Season 74 The Soaring Falcons Basketball Team Roster Team Depth Chart Coaching Staff *Head Coach: Leo Austria *Assistant Coaches: ** Jing Ruiz ** Mon Santos ** Ronald Perada Notable players Men's Basketball * Louie Alas (Letran Knights and Philippine Patriots head coach) * Mel Alas (Soaring Falcons' Coach for 68th season of UAAP) * Richard "Chad" Alonzo (PBA Player) * Marlou Aquino (1996 PBA Rookie of the Year, 1998 RP Centennial Team Member) * Ken Bono (2006 UAAP MVP, PBA Player) * Patrick Cabahug (2007 UAAP Scoring Champion, ABL Player) * Hector Calma (PBA's 25 Greatest Players member) * Kenneth Duremdes (1998 PBA MVP ) * Gherome Ejercito (Former PBA Player) * Edward Joseph Feihl (1998 RP Centennial Team Member, Former PBA Player) * Roel Hugnatan (Former ABL Player) * Eddie Laure (2001 MBA MVP) * Melvin Mamaclay (PBA Player) * Mark Abadia * Leo Canuday * Elmer Layug * Erwin Luna * Dennis Madrid * Ramil Tagupa * Glen Peter Yap Baseball * Joselito Bermoza * Mark Bernardino * Lloyd Cabigon * Jayson Dimatulac * Albert Fajardo * Bernard Gomez * Romeo Jasmin * Edward Landicho * Gian Llaguno * Marvin Malig * German Marcelino * Charles Paul Natividad * Genald Pareja * Maclyn Samorin * Richard Siacor * Warren Vispo * Welvin Vispo * Jozzer Araga * John Eric Federio * Christian Gaddi * Bernard Gomez * Levi Glenn Ibaan * Mark Anthony Kakisako * Roger Landicho * Nathan Macapas * John Louie Magbanua * German Marcelino * Michael Medina * Roderick Mercado * Glenn Castanar Badminton Men * Jordan Alcantara * T.J. Alonzo * Akira Gan * Francisco Kim * Marc Gregory Olanio * Ramon Pardo * Jerome Pechera * Zyron Cayanan * Ian Karlo Dizon * Renz Paguia Women * Verna Belason * Janina Marie Chavez * Diana Clado * Nikki Guisando * Jeryss Lu * Jael Quirimit * Angelica Pardo * Lovely Sawada * Jubie Vallata * Ma. Isabel Villaran Judo *Robin James Arellano *Cesareo Angelo Banol *Jessica Go Benipayo *Andrian Cabezas *Jeremiah Fantone *Francis Philip Francisco *Victor Alvarez Pedro *Joper Yongo Adamson Pep Squad Pep Squad Dancers * Lalaine Fortunado * Veronica Belaos * Judy Eusebio * Norbert Libao * Jessica Sapaden * Kenneth Santos * Mae Gomez * Jean Mondia * Jazzen Marie Regala * Analee Samera * Roan Nang * Jan Marlo Delos Angeles * "Yanyan" Merin * Junette Jayoma * Dennis Cariño * Gem Apostol * John Irvin Salazar * Jayson Fugaban * Jomar Malla * Carlo Lazaro * Jeremy Lorenzo * Dan Albert Rabino * Princess Barbara Lupague * Aaron Azucena * John Philip Rivera * James Errol Tarrayo * Richard Macarroyo * John Paulo Anillo * Carl Justine Team B * Kaycie Fajardo * Reena del Rosario * Lourievelle Rodriguez * Cynthia Paniza * Ronnie Santos * Albert Fulgencio * Jaybee Urbiztondo * Nuriel Jay Domalanta * Robert Carlos Peña * Cesar John Liwanag * Ramhel Hael * James Nadura * Argel Allen delos Santos * Kevin Lagrama * Marvin * Rollyn Collumbres * Rowell Cadores * John Carlo Cruz * Edgardo Pascual - Adamson versus UE basketball game]] Rankings Being the three most popular sports in UAAP, this is the school's ranking in each sport since 1987, the year, the UAAP became an 8-team league. Note: The rankings from 2003-2005 considers the forfeited games of DLSU. UAAP Season 68#Suspension of De La Salle University-Manila. Adamson University Soaring Falcons Category:Sports in Manila